clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Callery-Aiken
One of the smartest and kindest sims to date, Faith is the leader of the Smart Squad and is a very talented doctor. She currently lives in San Myshuno with her sisters Indigo, Violet, and her husband Kaiden. Toddlerhood Faith was born October 31 or Halloween. Faith received the Angelic trait and lived in the Dream House with her parents Emily and Taylor, her aunt Emma, her cousin Lilith, her grandparents Ali and Clare, and Lilith's pet fox Vixy. Faith would have play dates with her cousins Connor and Ryder, although they weren't always successful. Faith was often neglected by her parents, and was mostly raised by her grandparents and Emma. Childhood Faith was a straight A student who showed early interest in becoming a doctor. She received a pomeranian dog named Cali for being such a good student. Faith and her cousin Ryder became really good friends and would often hang out a lot. Her parents seemed to put a lot of pressure on Faith for her grades, but they still cared a lot about her. Faith also saw Clare die. Teenhood Faith aged up to have a love for school and have a thirst for knowledge. Due to the behaviors and lifestyles of her cousins, she was not allowed to date until she became an adult. Right after her birthday, she moved to the city with her family. She met Jake while walking her dog and he became her first city friend. Faith was put under a lot of academic pressure by her parents and had a strict curfew. She struck up a friendship with Jaime Street and a brief romance ensued. An intervention was later held to discourage her from continuing the relationship. Jaime later asked her to just be friends. Adulthood As an adult, Faith lived in the city with an Alien and began her career as a doctor. After Emily gave birth to Faith's twin sisters, Violet and Indigo, Faith was left to look after them while her parents were at work. Her parents decided to move back into the Dream House when Taylor aged into an elder and to look after the twins, allowing Faith to live in the city on her own with "Smart Squad". Faith met another doctor whist hanging out at a bar with Ryder, named Kaiden, who she seemed to instantly have a crush on and they quickly became good friends. When Faith got promoted to Assistant Nurse, she invited Kaiden around to celebrate. Faith had her first kiss with him and she straight away asked him to be her boyfriend. After Jake proposed to Ryder, agreeing on a family, they both asked Faith for a big favor - to be their surrogate mother in order for the boys to have a baby. Faith seemed nervous as it was a big thing to ask for and she seemed to have to have time to think about this. A few episodes later, Faith agreed to be the surrogate of Ryder and Jake’s natural baby Cody who is a men sim. Faith went out for lunch with her parents, sisters, and Kaiden so they could all meet Kaiden for the first time, but Taylor died in the restaurant, leaving Faith and everyone very sad. Faith came over to The Dream House for her sister's birthdays, but Emily died the same day, leaving Faith, Indigo, and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily. Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her little sisters, which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. Faith acted similarly with Indigo and Violet the way Emily and Taylor acted with her as a teen, but Faith didn't seem as strict, but still wouldn't let them go out as they were only teenagers and had only just moved into the house. Faith eventually gave birth to Cody Jett. Faith got promoted to Medical Specialist which meant she could deliver babies. Faith and Kaiden went to Selvadorada and he proposed to her. Faith and Kaiden got married at the Stargazer Lounge - the same place Salma and James had their first date. Faith went to visit Cody as she was his surrogate son and it soon made faith have second thoughts about having kids. However, unaware to both Faith and Kaiden, they are unable to concieve as he is not futile. Faith and Kaiden tried for kids, but were unsuccessful for this. In episode 56 of In the City, Faith was finally able to do her first surgery, which meant she would deliver someone's baby. She also got promoted to surgeon because of delivering the baby. Traits * Good * Genius * Ambitious Trait_TS4_Good.png Trait TS4 Genius.png Trait TS4 Ambitious.png Trivia *Faith was the only sim to not have a love interest as a teen and enter adulthood without being kissed or having a boyfriend, but she had shown interest in a couple of guys when she was a teen such as her friend Jake and Jamie Street. *She witnessed the death of Clare when she was a kid. *Her first kiss and the first boyfriend was she had was Kaiden. They are now married. *In her childhood, Clare often said that Faith was like Matilda Wormwood as she was neglected by her parents and was very smart. *In her toddler years, Faith went through a “yellow phase” and was always seen wearing yellow. *Faith was the first sim to max out all of her character values. *Faith is the first surrogate sim in the entire series. *Faith looks after her sisters because their parents died. *The idea of Faith being a surrogate for Ryder and Jake came from Phoebe Buffay in Friends, when she was a surrogate for her brother Frank and his wife Alice, who couldn't conceive. *Faith is a part of In The City series. *Faith was the first biological child to have red hair. **Faith also has blue eyes meaning she is the first sim to have the rarest hair and eye color combo in the world (blue eyes and red hair). *Faith got married in the 53rd episode of In the City and her parents got married in the 53rd episode of Dream House. *Up until Faith married Kaiden and became Faith Talley, her surname stayed as Callery-Aiken even though it should have been Robins. *Clare has said its very unlikely that Faith will have any biological kids. **Clare said that she didn't want Faith to have kids, because no sim has ever not had children and since Faith and Kaiden are both so career focused to want a family. **Faith and Kaiden are also the first couple to not be able to conceive as one of the partners - Kaiden in this case - is not at all fertile. *Faith is British, Irish and American. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults Category:American Sims